


Nightmare

by ChemicalCinderCat



Series: Beetlejuice Stories [4]
Category: Beetlejuice (TV 1989)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Lydia angst, Nightmares, Older Lydia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalCinderCat/pseuds/ChemicalCinderCat
Summary: Lydia has a nightmare, and Beetlejuice comforts her.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz
Series: Beetlejuice Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721896
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Just to warn people, there is a little bit of Beetlebabes at the very end, but it's literally like two sentences so I don't feel like it needs to be tagged as Beetlejuice x Lydia. It's very simple, if you don't like that, don't read that part. Please do not leave comments just to tell me to tag it differently, I'm choosing to tag it like this. I hope this doesn't stop anyone from enjoying this oneshot.  
> :)

Lydia was exhausted.  
She had been kept up late the night before doing homework, and had struggled not to fall asleep in class. Then she got detention, because she did fall asleep in class. Finally, she got home and wanted nothing more than to ignore the tons of homework she had to do, and just go straight to bed. So she did. She got home, went straight to her room, threw off her backpack, and dove into her bed. Never before in her life did her bed feel quite so comfy. She burrowed her head in her pillow and let her tired muscles finally relax, slowly drifting to sleep. She didn't once think of her best friend, and how he might've had a boring day, and was looking forward to her coming over to visit him all day.  
That's exactly what had happened.  
Beetlejuice was sooooooo bored. Everything that he could possibly think of doing wouldn't be fun without Lydia. Where was she? She always came over to hang out with him when she got out of school, and it was practically night time! Something weird was definitely going on. Beetlejuice decided to investigate. He flew over to her mirror, and peeked inside. The room was dark, with the curtains drawn. It looked like Lydia was asleep. Why? Had she forgotten about him? Did she forget she had promised to come over and help with his newest prank ideas? The Ghost With the Most was upset, and not at all pleased with his friend, until he noticed her tossing and turning.  
Lydia was having a nightmare.  
Lydia was strolling through the woods. It was a bright, cold day, with the sun shining blindingly off of the snow. Lydia was looking for something, she knew it, but she couldn't remember what. This bothered her greatly, because how could she know when she found it if she didn't know what she was looking for? Suddenly she could make out Beetlejuice in the distance.  
"BJ!" She called, waving an arm in the air as she ran over to him. "Hey, whatcha up to, Beej?"  
Beetlejuice was sitting in a tree, facing away from her. When he heard her shout, he looked over his shoulder at her. Once he saw who it was, his face dropped.  
"Oh, it's you."  
Lydia was confused. Why did he say that so...disgustedly? It was as if the thought of her standing here next to him was the worst possible thought ever. Beetlejuice suddenly stood up and jumped out of the tree, before walking away.  
"W-where are you going, BJ?" Lydia asked, trying not to let her voice shake as she ran to catch up with him.  
"Anywhere, to get away from you." He responded.  
"What did I do?" Lydia asked, trying not to cry. She grabbed his arm, but he roughly pulled away from her. Beetlejuice walked away, leaving a very hurt and confused Lydia behind. "Whatever, you...you asshole!" Lydia yelled. He glanced back at her, and she could see the hurt and shock on his face, but a moment later he was gone. "I don't need you, Beetlejuice!!" Lydia shouted, even though she knew he wasn't there anymore. She was really trying to convince herself, more than anything. It wasn't an easy thing to do. Really, deep down, she knew for a fact that she needed Beetlejuice. They had known each other for years, and he was the only one who had ever understood her. Her life wouldn't be the same without him, if she'd have been alive at all. Lydia was in a terrible state of mind when she first met Beetlejuice, and without him…  
Well, it's possible things would've only gone downhill for Lydia.  
But none of that mattered. What mattered was that Lydia was upset with how her friend had treated her, and she didn't know what to do about it. Sure, her and Beetlejuice had gotten in fights before, but it was almost always his fault (at least in her opinion), and he always apologized soon after. Now that Lydia was the one missing her best friend, she didn't know what to do. She could always-  
Lydia's thoughts were cut off by a rumbling underneath her. She whirled around and jumped back, just as a Sandworm erupted from the ground she had just been standing on. Lydia fell to the ground and rolled, immediately feeling pain from the rough impact. She sprang to her feet, wincing, and stumbled back as the Sandworm approached.  
"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!" Lydia called, forgetting about her confused and jumbled up feelings she was having about her friend just moments before. Beetlejuice immediately appeared, took one look at the situation, and flew right into the Sandworm, knocking it down.  
"B-BJ, you actually came!" Lydia cried. She thought for sure he wouldn't help, because of how he had treated her earlier. Beetlejuice just smirked at her. Suddenly she remembered the events of earlier that day. "Beetlejuice!" She exclaimed, crossing her arms. "Why were you such a jerk to me earlier?!"  
Beetlejuice's smile dropped. His expression changed from a happy one to a hurt grin. "Um, about that, I-"  
"No, you know what? I don't wanna hear it right now. You treated me like I was the scum of the Earth, and like I was a piece of shit. Well, news flash, I'm not any of that!" With every sentence Lydia shouted, Beetlejuice flinched even more. But that didn't stop her. "You were a complete and total douche, Beetlejuice, and- look out!" She shouted as the Sandworm appeared behind Beetlejuice out of nowhere.  
It was too late.  
Lydia screamed as the Sandworm chomped Beetlejuice in half, the bottom part of him falling over. "NO!!!" Lydia screeched, falling to her knees in horror. Tears immediately started streaming down her face as she sobbed, unable to look away from what remained of her best friend's body. She was shaking uncontrollably, and hyperventilating.  
It was over, he was gone, and it was all her fault, and she was a monster, and holy shit she killed him! And now he was gone forever and-  
Lydia bolted upright, breathing heavily, with tear stains on her face. She was okay, it was all just a dream, none of it actually happened. After a few seconds of silence, in which she was too busy with her thoughts to notice her worried friend watching through the mirror, Lydia started sobbing.  
"...Lyds…?" Beetlejuice asked softly, his voice full of concern. Lydia looked up in surprise; She hadn't realized he was there.  
"Beetlejuice, Beetlej-juice, B-beetlejuice." She called.  
In an instant Beetlejuice was by her side with his arms around her. He held her close as she cried, shielding her from whatever it was that was frightening her.  
"Shhh, Babes, it's okay, I got you." Lydia hugged him, burying her face into his striped jacket.  
"B-beetlejuice!" She sniffled. "I-I'm so s-sorry!"  
"It's alright, Lyds, it's alright."  
"I-I was so mean, a-and you left, and it w-was all my fault, a-and-"  
"Babes, it's okay. You know I'd never leave you, right? It was just a dream." Beetlejuice said soothingly, rubbing circles on her back.  
"N-no, you didn't leave, you died!!" Lydia said, shaking. "It was all my f-fault! And I called you an a-asshole and I couldn't apologize! I'm so sorry!"  
"Lydia." Beetlejuice said firmly. He gently put his finger under her chin, and made her look at him. "Lyds, it was just a dream. You're okay, I've got you. Now close your eyes and try to get some sleep, okay?" All Lydia could do was nod. She turned around, and Beetlejuice wrapped his arms around her. After awhile, Lydia's breaths slowed down, and Beetlejuice could tell she was asleep.  
"Oh, Lyds," He said, quietly. "How do I tell you I'm in love with you?"  
'He's in… love with me?' Was Lydia's last thought before she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
